


Imagine

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Muke - Fandom, cashton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of random Cashton and Muke smut/imagines I write and having nothing to do with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine - Muke

Imagine: Drunk Michael coming onto Luke, and sober Luke trying to drag Michael back to their shared hotel room, so that management wouldn't chaste their asses. Them stumbling, once inside, onto the couch. Michael saying "You're so pretty Lukey." making kissing faces at Luke. "You're so drunk Michael." Luke would say back, and then Michael would frown up at him. Luke would be so surprised by Michael's whimper, and he'd feel terrible for making Michael cry, but then Michael would grind against his leg and rub Luke over his jeans and tell him how long he'd wanted to...


	2. A/N

Next chapter will be either a continuation of the Muke imagine or another imagine.  
x(Vote in the comments pls)x


	3. Continuation of Imagine - Muke

-how long he'd wanted to touch Luke in such a way. Luke would be in shock, but with Michael touching him the only thing he could do was moan. And Michael would watch him closely with dark hazel eyes, and Luke wouldn't be able to control his moaning. "Mikey, I...wait." Luke would say. Michael would growl into Luke's thigh and bite there. And someone would open the door just as Luke and Michael's moans mixed together deliciously...


	4. Come Again? - Muke

Luke is the cute boy who works in the library, and one day Michael walks up to the desk and says "I don't have a library card, but can I check you out?" And Luke is just angry because, how stupid was he? "Are you serious? After three days of coming in here and CHECKING ME OUT, you use a dumb ass pick up line and decide to ruin the first chance you get?" Michael is as red as his hair when he says. "Shit, I'm sorry."  
And Luke just. "No, fuck that. Try again." Michael is confused but walks away only to come back again. "Hi...I'm Michael?" Luke smiles, a blush settling on his cheeks as he leans on his elbows and says. "Hey..."


	5. Fucking Hell - Muke

L: Michael why do you keep taking pictures of me.  
M: Cos you're a moron is why. *tries to walk away*  
L: *catches him* NO! Tell me the truth  
M: WHat the fuck is wrong with you Hemmings?  
L: Do you like me! *blushes crimson*  
M: *blushes* What?  
L: D-do you? Just answer...don't spare my feelings either.  
M: Luke...  
L: I really like you...Michael...


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about this, so I need to write it.

It was hard not to hear them, what with every breath they were taking echoing off the tiled bathroom walls. Calum had only just walked in when the stuttered praise of his band mate Michael's name moved through the bathroom effortlessly.

Calum cringed hearing it, and knowing it was coming from Luke's mouth. They'd been at it non-stop as of late. Skipping the dressing room after and sometimes even before performances just to get each other off in one of the cup boards or what have you.

Calum was ticked off actually. It was pent up sexual tension. They weren't allowed to touch in public. Not allowed to kiss. It was more themselves not allowing it rather than management. Hell, management didn't even know.

Although Calum and Ashton were near positive they had figured it out by now. Calum took out his phone without bothering to think. This was going to be good. And it will help him get back at them for excluding the other half of the band recently.

The minute Calum hit the record button he was smirking. He bent down to catch Michael's knees and calves as he knelt in front of Luke. He also got Luke's black boots from the opening under the door. And Luke wasn't anywhere near quiet.

"Mikey, fuck...oh...oh my go- You're so good...hnngh.."

Calum shook his head at the camera hearing Michael's moan in the back of his throat. His best friends were sick. 'Sick.' he mouthed to the camera and Luke's muffled moan was the last Calum heard before he called them out. "You don't think you could have saved that for later?" he asked.

"Shit." Michael cursed. Calum giggled. "Shit is right mate." Calum said waving at the camera and uploading the video to twitter. When Michael stepped out he adjusted himself in his jeans. "Enjoy the show?" he asked. Calum grinned. "Yeah, me and all my Twitter followers."

Michael looked mortified, and Calum had never seen his face so red. Immediately after, Calum's phone began to ring off the hook with notifications. "What did he say? Twitter? You recorded us?" Luke asked as he stepped out, he wasn't exactly decent, but it must have been better than what he'd been in the stall. He looked spent. "Yeah...everyone's pretty muke af right now thanks you me exposing you guys and stuff." Calum mumbled scrolling through his notifications. 'omg Michael must be pretty damn good as sucking cock' was the tweet that made Calum laugh.

"Calum, you dick!" Luke launched himself at Calum, but Michael held him back/ "Why the fuck would you do that to us!" "Because, you guys are ridiculous. No one cares who you love, or if you wear a fucking flower crown Luke." Calum said and Luke stilled.

"Yeah, they do. Did you see how many people un-followed me, and won't buy the album because, I went out in public with a girl?" Luke asked.

"They don't love you Luke. They could care less about you. What about the people who stuck around? The people who love you no matter what?" Calum asked.

"Why are you getting so mushy now, all of a sudden?" Michael asked. Luke looked at him frowning. "Cos, you guys are a mess." Calum said. Michael was frowning too now. "But it's not your job to fix anything-"

"It is my job! You guys are my best friends. I want you to be happy-"

"You might have just fucking ruined the whole band!" Michael shouted.

Calum had never seen him so angry. Not even when Luke left the floor wet in the bathroom so many times in one week.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, "I just want my best friends back..."

Michael's expression softened considerable. "Cal..."

"We never left." Luke said moving around Michael to hug Calum's shoulders. Calum shoved him off. "You're all sweaty and gross."

Luke laughed loudly and launched himself at Calum again. Only this time it wasn't to punch him in the nose.

Michael smiled and they both tacked Calum in a hug.

No matter what, they would still be best friends.


	7. Luke Trying To Compliment His Boyfriend :3

The boys really suck at complimenting each other....

Luke: *thinking* You're so pretty  
Michael: *looking at camera*  
Luke: You have green hair..  
Michael: *looks at Luke*  
Luke: *thinking* fuck


	8. Fic Idea (A.N)

that fic where Michael has a crush on Calum, but Calum is straight and his best friend (Luke) has a crush on Michael....


	9. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael are Skype-ing from a room away as usual and Luke get's a little too happy talking to Mikey.
> 
> or-the fic I wrote after being insipred by Michael's posting of Luke's ass pic

"Where even are you?" Michael asks. Luke looks up at his face on his phone screen an smiles. "I'm in the bathroom." Michael scoffed. "Moron." 

Luke smirked. "You wanna see what I'm doing?" Michael licked his lips. "Stop being ignorant Luke." 

Luke just grinned standing up and turning his body at an awkward angle so that Michael got a face full of his ass. 

Michael made a strangled noise. "You nasty little shit!" Luke flushed going back to look at Michael. "Yeah?" 

Michael was blushing looking at his laptop, probably playing a game. "Fuck," he swore after a moment, "now I can't concentrate, thanks." 

Luke bit his lip. "Yeah?" He could see how dark Michael's eyes were just through the phone. "Stop doing that." 

"Doing what?" 

"Being fucking hot, god damn you." 

"Its not..." 

"Yeah, you are." 

"I'm hard..." 

Michael went quiet a moment before saying. "Me too." Luke licked his lips. 

"Why are you hard?" Michael glared at him. "You know why asshole." 

Luke blushed. "Can you just tell me?" 

"Are you touching yourself?" 

"I...yeah, I am." 

"Fuck, Luke. That's so-" 

He watched as Luke adjusted himself so Michael could see. "T-tell me why." Michael moaned. 

"I...fuck, okay. You have a really nice ass, okay? I can't stop thinking about...being inside of you." Luke's jaw dropped and he moaned shamelessly loud. 

"Fuck, Luke." Michael closed his laptop adjusting himself in his sweats. Luke whimpered at the sight. 

"You're such a perv..." 

Luke looked at him. "Show me yours... please?" He begged. Michael bit his lip turning his body and pulling his pants down just enough. 

Luke moaned. "You're perfect." 

"What?" 

"You are." 

"Fuck, Luke, where is this coming from?" 

"I like you..." 

Michael was quiet a moment just watching Luke please himself. 

"I...I really like you too Luke." 

"Than come in here? Fuck me..." 

Michael took a sharp breath. "Fuck...are you taking the piss?" 

"No, I...I really want you Mikey." 

Michael moaned wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a few tugs. Luke made a strangled noise at the sight. 

"I want you so bad." 

Michael moaned. "Fuck...yeah, okay." 

The line went dead and Luke went back to his room forgetting his phone. 

When Michael came in Luke was ripping off his clothes. "Fuck, I...is this real right now?" Michael asked helping Luke get his shirt off. Luke answered Michael by smashing their lips together. 

Michael hummed against his lips. They tasted just as Michael imagined. 

"Fuck me, fuck me...Mikey..." Michael moaned ripping his clothes away like they were on fire. "Fuck yeah, okay." 

Luke crawled onto the bed pulling Michael with him. They kissed again, and Luke went further by wrapping his fist around Michael's girth. 

Michael groaned rocking his hips a little into Luke's hand. "Don't tease me." He growled. Luke whimpered sinking down to take Michael into his mouth. 

"Fuck, no...Lukey, I won't last." Luke didn't budge, just sucked Michael harder until Michael was groaning so loud it hurt his ears. "Dont wake them up." Luke warned. Calum and Ashton were in the room over. "Than don't suck my brains out." 

Luke giggled. "You're so fucking hot Mikey. It makes me crazy." 

"Really?" 

"Fuck, you have no idea." 

Michael wished he cared to count as many fuck's they'd used already. Or did he? He took the latter. 

"Want you inside." Luke whined perking up his ass either to tease Michael, or to say 'come and get it'. 

Michael took it as both and...

//I stopped here should I continue?//  
//Comment if you hate me and think I should continue!//


	10. Pee N My Butt - Muke

**Mikey <3**: pee n my butt

 

 **Lukey :P** : what evn...

 

 **Mikey <3**: *laugh/cry emoji insert*

 

 **Lukey :P** : ass hole

 

 **Mikey <3**: I'm srs rn

 

 **Lukey :P** : ur not tho

 

 **Mikey <3**: I am...

 

 **Lukey :P** : did Ash and Cal go to the gym again?

 

 **Mikey <3**: LUKE! R U TRYING TO GET IN MAH PANTZ OR NAH!?

 

 **Lukey :P** : MICHAEL! U NO I ONLY TAKE THE D NOT GIVE IT!

 

 **Mikey <3**: r u for srs?

 

 **Lukey :P** : yah, I bottom

 

 **Mikey <3**: god, shut up I'm getting hard ovr here

 

 **Lukey :P** : ...

 

 **Mikey <3**: too far?

 

 **Mikey <3**: Luke...

 

 **Mikey <3**: LUKE TLK TO MEH!

 

 **Lukey :P** : u can pee in my butt...if you want...

 

 **Mikey <3**: u taking the piss?

 

 **Lukey :P** : no I'm for srs :P

 

 **Mikey <3**: I'm bout to come in there, dnt fuck wit me

 

 **Lukey :P** : cum in me

 

 **Mikey <3**: Luke you watch too much porn

 

 **Lukey :P** : hentai...yaoi actually

 

 **Mikey <3**: what... in the...fuck

 

 **Luke :P** : does that make me a dirty boy?

 

 **Mikey <3**: I'm wanking.

 

 **Luke :P** : put your d in me not in ur hand!

 

 **Mikey <3**: Lukey...talk dirty to me

 

 **Lukey :P** : no. get ur ass in here.

 

 **Mikey <3**: Luke. Pleeeease?

 

 **Lukey :P** : I want you to come fuck me, cos I'm wanking too

 

 **Mikey <3**: holy shit


	11. Leather Couch - Cashton

The big brown leather couch in Ashton's apartment was perfect for anything.  
Cuddles, sleeping over, sex. Mostly sex.  
If Calum had a phetish it would be this big brown leather couch.  
Or Ashton. Yeah, mostly Ashton. He had fantasies about him on this couch.  
Wanking to visions of fucking Calum on the couch.  
Calum was getting too hot too fast. Ashton had only offered to get them both sodas.  
He'd only been here for ten minutes. Now Calum wanted him to fuck him deep into the...  
"Here you are, sir." Ashton said in a deep playful voice, as if he were serving Calum.  
Calum sighed adjusting himself so he was pressing himself further into the couch.  
"I want you," he said voice rough with tension. Ashton went still.  
His eyes went wide, but the twitch in his pants very visible thanks to the sweats he was wearing.  
Calum licked his lips staring at him from under heavy lids.  
And just when Calum was enjoying catching him off gauard he was giving orders.  
"Take those pants off." He said glaring at them as if they were Satan himself.  
Calum whimpered "Why? Let's go slow. I haven't touched you in almost a week."  
Ashton smiled and crawled into Calum's lap.  
His curly hair was so cute, Calum had to touch it.  
He used it as leverage and pulled Ashton closer. "I love you," he whispered before kissing him.  
Ashton hummed kissing him back passionately. "I fucking love you...so much."  
Calum made a strangled noise when Ashton gripped him over his jeans.  
"Slow, Ashton. Shit." He swore as Ashton moved to kiss his neck. "Can't." Ashton said ammused.  
Calum wined as Ashton begand to grind his hips down on Calum's.  
Calum adjusted again letting out a breathy moan gripping the leather cusion.  
"You've gotta keep this couch..." Calum said already breathless just from his dirty thoughts.  
"Yeah, why is that?" Ashton asked biting into Calum's neck.  
"Fuck... 'Cause it makes me horny." He admitted. Ashton snickered.  
"A couch?" He asked looking at Calum's face, "Your joking."  
Calum shook his head "I like the memories...things we did on this couch." He said.  
Ashton licked his lips thinking about it. "Fuck, you're so right."  
He attacked Calum's lips again and Calum could feel them swell from the pressure.  
"I love you." Ashton moaned grinding down again, and again.  
Calum was a whimpering mess. "I'll cum if you don't stop." He wined.  
Ashton just moaned loudly. "Yes, cum in your pants babe. Who makes you feel good?"  
Calum threw his head back. "You! Fuck, so good. Perfect...Ashton!"  
Calum gripped his waist digging his nails deep into the skin there.  
Ashton must have taken his shirt of ages ago, but Calum was too busy in his mind to notice.  
Calum cried out Ashton's name and a few other prfanities as he came.  
Ashton stopped moving his hips, and took a moment to catch his breath.  
It only took a minute before Calum was begging. "Fuck me, fuck me."  
Ashton moaned "Such a cock slut, Cal. I love it."  
"Just for you. Nobody else." Calum mumbled still in a daze.  
"Nobody? Not that twink you work with at the music store?" Ashton asked.  
Calum let him take off his clothes shaking his head. "No."  
"Hm...not even your trainer, the one always staring at your ass, huh?" Ashton asked.  
"Fuck, no. I don't love anyone but you." Calum said softly.  
Ashton kissed him "I love you too, so much." He whispered.  
"Fuck me." Calum whimpered as Ashton finished getting rid of all their clothes.  
Ashton smirked "I've gotta get a-"  
"Nu-uh. Just you, all you." Calum begged. He really just couldn't wait.  
"Fuck...prep?" Ashton asked still trying to be considerate although he was impatient too.  
"Ashton, just fuck me." Calum grunted holding onto the arm rest.  
Ashton moaned placing kissed down Calum's back. "K."  
Calum sighed at the feeling and felt Ashton's hands on his hips.  
"It's gonna burn, I think." Ashton mumbled lining himself up.  
"Fuck, I don't care. Maybe I'll like it." Calum said. Ashton moaned at the thought.  
Ashton groaned so loud Calum had to gasp because, he felt it all over his body.  
Ashto kissed Calum's neck before taking a handful of his ass into his hands.  
Calum bit his bottom lip as Ashton separated his cheeks.  
"God." Ashton purred nuzzling Calum's ear with his nose. Calum shivered.  
Ashton sat up to push into Calum. Calum closed his eyes trying to open himself up.  
He didn't really want it to hurt. He wondered if it would feel like the first time.  
As soon as the head popped past the perfect pink ring of muscle Ashton groaned.  
Calum hissed at the burning sensation. Ashton had been right.  
"Okay?" Ashton asked to make sure. Calum nodded. "More, more."  
Ashton exhaled heavily before pushing in more, and more just like Calum asked.  
When Ashton bottomed out they both let out relieved sounds.  
"You're so tight." Ashton grunted. Calum whimpered "You're so big."  
"Too big?" Ashton asked breathlessly, kissing Calum's shoulder blade.  
"No, just right." Calum said, his tone pure sex as he pushed his hips back.  
"Fuck," Ashton choked, "don't think I'll last, Cal." Calum whimpered.  
"Move." He begged. If Ashton stayed still any longer Calum might get a grey haired.  
Ashton chuckled "So impatient." He said to be playful, but was just as wrecked.  
He moved his hips back and forth at a slow pace. Calum could hear the creak of springs.  
He whimpered, yeah he definitely wanted Ashton to keep this couch.  
As Ashton met a steady pace Calum felt the noises threatening to leave his throat.  
As soon as he covered his mouth with his hand Ashton was pulling it away.  
"Let me hear you," he whispered positioning himself just right so he'd hit Calum's prostate.  
"Uh..." Calum sounded feeling Ashton hit the bundle of nerves.  
The spot that sent chills up his spine and waves of pleasure all over his body.  
"Ash...Ash right there." Calum begged more than he said it at all.  
"Where? Here?" Ashton asked, like the smart ass he was.  
Calum would have rolled his eyes if they hadn't rolled back into his head.  
He bit his lip lazy moans escaping with Ashton's every thrust.  
Calum pushed back and Ashton moaned gripping his hips and moving faster.  
Calum's jaw fell open and the worst sounds were escaping.  
The big wines, and moans that the neighbors a block over could hear.  
"Say my name, babe. Let them know who's pleasing you so well." Ashton grunted.  
Calum screamed out "Uh...Ashton!" It was all so dirty, and Calum loved it.


	12. REALLY LONG MUKE & CASHTON

Clemmings18 Is online...  
CashFletcher13 Is online...  
CalPal13 Is online...  
Mikey19 Is online...  
Clemmings18: U guys r lame -.-  
CashFletcher13: bout to say the same ty  
Mikey19: Fuck you guys, why r we lame?  
CalPal13: They r talking about us?  
Mikey19: No. The sand man. -.-  
Clemmings18: lmao. u 2 used ur real names in ur user  
CalPal13: So?  
Mikey19: OMG R U GUYS SRSLY MAD BCS OF THAT!?  
CashFletcher13: yes.  
CalPal13: I put ur fav number though... :'(  
Clemmings18: ur always mad, it's my turn  
Mikey19: that's cuz ur an idiot.  
CashFletcher13: fuck, I'm sorry  
CalPal13: :D  
Mikey19: and you leave the bathroom floor wet all the god damn time, dickwad.  
Clemmings18 Has logged off...  
Mikey19: he is such a big baby.  
CalPal13: he just went into the bathroom and threw all the towels on the floor.  
Mikey19: I'm pretty sure you feel me rolling my eyes  
CalPal13: our lead singer in f*cked up u guys  
CashFletcher13: y?  
Mikey19: Is he crying?  
CalPal13: nah, but he might in a lil while after he throws his fit  
Mikey19: shit  
Mikey19 Has logged off...  
CashFletcher13: tell me when Mikey get's there lol.  
CalPal13: we could talk dirty 4 a while :)  
CashFletcher13: why are we dating? lol  
CalPal13: cuz you love me duh.  
CashFletcher13: maybe just your tan skin and tight ass.  
CalPal13: fuck, say more  
CashFletcher13: love your mouth too, how sticky your skin gets when I'm fucking you  
CalPal13: shit, I'm hard now and they're both in the fucking bathroom probably making out or smthng  
CashFletcher13: I'm not done  
CalPal13: plz  
CashFletcher13: :) speaking of sweat, I like it when your hair gets messy  
CashFletcher13: the way it sticks to your forehead  
CalPal13: this blanket won't hide me wanking will it?  
CashFletcher13: don't you fucking dare touch yourself  
CalPal13: fuck, daddy plz  
CashFletcher13: No. Just want you to read what I say k?  
CalPal13: yeah, okay  
CashFletcher13: fuck, okay... one of these days I'm going to fuck your thighs.  
CashFletcher13: won't let you come until I say so  
CalPal13: can't omfg  
CashFletcher13: gonna tie you up with one of my bandanas and make it feel so good  
CashFletcher13: but you can't come with a ring on can you? ;)  
CalPal13: fuck I'm so hot rn I can't think  
CashFletcher13: I want you to come to my room.  
CalPal3: DONE  
CalPal13 Has logged off...  
CashFletcher13 Has logged off...

*THE NEXT DAY*

Clemmings18 Is logged on...  
Mikey+Lukey19 Is logged on...  
Clemmings18: Nice change :)  
Mikey+Lukey19: :D you were so good yesterday I figured you deserved it  
Clemmings18: oh, I'm not good everytime?  
Mikey+Lukey19: yeah, but yesterday I think was the best  
Clemmings18: okay, shut up. cuz they can read what we say on group chat  
Mikey+Lukey19: right... I wanna see what they were talking about ystrday  
Clemmings18: uhh...no, u dnt  
Mikey+Lukey19: lmao no? y?  
Clemmings18: shit, how come you never tied me up b4?  
Mikey+Lukey19: Luke wtf  
Clemmings18: what? u can call me princess but I cnt call u daddy?  
Mikey+Lukey19: shit, u want to?  
Clemmings18: duh, y tf not? that's hot!  
Mikey+Lukey19: fuck, yeah okay  
Clemmings18: ...are you wanking?  
Mikey+Lukey19: no...  
Clemmings18: I bet...r u thinking bout tying me up? me begging to touch u? calling u daddy?  
Mikey+Lukey19: fuck, yeah all that  
Clemmings18: shit...now I am too  
Mikey+Lukey19: holy...that's so hot show me.  
Clemmings18: fuck no, not on here.  
Mikey+Lukey19: shit. right, I 4got  
Clemmings18:...I snt it though did u get it?  
Mikey+Lukey19: omfg yeah, I did  
Clemmings18: tell me wht u think then  
Mikey+Lukey19: u want me to? on here?  
Clemmings18: they did so y not?  
Mikey+Lukey19: shit, yeah I think you look perfect  
Mikey+Lukey19: so thick and pink for daddy aren't you princess?  
Clemmings18: omfg yes  
Mikey+Lukey19: yeah, I bet ur leaking too rnt u? so ready 4 me  
Clemmings18: yeah, want you to fuck me into the mattress  
Mikey+Lukey19: this is so hot  
Mikey+Lukey19: I want you to call me before you cum  
Clemmings18: then I should call you now shit m so close  
Mikey+Lukey19: shit yeah me too, I'll call you rn  
Mikey+Lukey19 Has logged off...  
CalPal13 Is logged on...  
Clemmings18 Has logged off...  
CalPal13: Y U LEAVE!??!  
CalPal13: wtf now I'm alone!  
CashFletcher13 Is logged on...  
CashFletcher13: babe y tf would u text me just to log on?  
CalPal13: cuz I was lonely and bored...and u should read what Michael and Luke were saying just a sec ago.  
CashFletcher13: wait u can see what they said?  
CalPal13: yeah, nd they saw what we said, but u rly need to read this!  
CashFletcher13: holy shit...what even is this band  
CalPal13: lmfao

 

 

~MUKE~  
Luke sat chewing his thumbnail. He'd been staring at his phone all night. He couldn't look anywhere else because, it was just depressing.  
Ashton mingling with a blonde in the corner of the room, who would giggle at everything he said, probably whether it was funny or not.  
Calum was talking with a group of people about some adventure or funny thing that had happened, and Michael...  
Luke looked around. It was funny, he'd lost track of the one person he had been most concerned about this night.  
Luke decided to text him since his phone wasn't completely dead.   
Sent:  
Did u leave, Mike?  
It was a little bit before Michael had responded.  
Recieved:  
Nah, I'm on the balcony. Come keep me company? :)  
Sent:  
Y are u not inside?  
Recieved:  
Cuz it's lame...y r u on ur phone?  
Sent:  
Cuz I'm bored and lonely.  
Recieved:  
exactmo  
Luke sighed, stood up, and excusing himself profusely as he moved through people to get to the balcony doors.  
He could already see the blue hair on the other side through the sheer white curtains and clear glass panes.  
Luke shivered walking out and swore next time he was in this city he'd wear a jacket at night.  
Michael looked up from his phone and smiled sliding it back into his back pocked.  
Luke frowned back at him "It's too cold out here," he muttrered taking note of Michael's swaetshirt and frowning deeper.  
"How come no one told me to bring a jacket?" Luke cursed when he tripped over the leg of one of the deck chairs on his way over to Michael.  
"I did, you weren't listening." Michael said turning to look directly at him now. Luke blushed remembering when he and Michael had been cuddling on the couch.  
Michael was talking, but Luke was too busy watching how puffy his eyes were and how his eyes crinkled at the sides, and the red mark on his cheek from Luke's shirt.  
"Oh," Luke said stupidly. He moved closer to Michael without even thinking. "I'm sorry." he said out of nowhere.  
Michael just snorts and pulls him into an embrace. Luke sighs burrowing his face into the crook of Michael's neck, warmth overwhemling him.  
He never quite understood why, with Michael, everything clicked. He felt safer in Michael's arms than in his own mum's, and that said something.  
"You're an idiot," Michael murmered although he nuzzled into Luke's neck just the same.  
Luke smiled against skin "Love you, Mikey." he whispered. Michael didn't reply as quick as he usually did.  
It wasn't a big gesture. They both knew they loved each other. Michael especially although he gave Luke so much shit.  
"I-...love you too mate." Something about the way he said it made Luke tense up. Make his chest ache and his kneese lock uncomfortably.  
It was silent for a while before Luke pulled away. "I uh...I'm gonna head back. Maybe catch a cab. I'll see you at home."  
"Why?" Michael demanded more than asked, caught Luke's wrist before he could walk away.  
Luke looked at his hand, firm and gripping, Michael never dropped his gaze from Luke's face.  
"'Cause this is weird." Luke said looking anywhere but at Michael. "Why is it weird?" Michael presses.  
"I don't know what you mean." Luke lied. He knew exactly what Michael was getting at, just didn't want to be the first to say.  
"Is it weird because, you like it? How close...how it feels?" Michael asks, sentenced chopped in half, but Luke knew every word he would have said in between if this were easy.  
"I didn't mean weird," Luke said avoiding the question, "you just...I don't know." Michael narrowed his eyes on him considerably "I, what?"  
Luke gulped "You...make me...I don't know..." he stammered unable to form a comprehensible sentice.  
What the fuck was Michael doing to him?  
Michael moved closer without warning. Hold still tight on Luke's wrist. "What do I do to you Luke?" he asked voice low as if they were sharing a secret.  
Luke swallowed his fear "You know what you do." Michael smirked "I have no idea what you mean," he said.  
Luke scoffed, but before he was able to argue Michael's lips were pressing against his in a desperate attempt to kiss.  
Luke breathed in sharp eyes blowing wide. Michael's eyes were closed and his free hand was wrapping around Luke's neck to pull him closer.  
Luke's eyelids fluttered as Michael's fingers carded through his thick blond hair.  
He relaxed into Michael's lips. The lips he wanted to kiss for as long as he could seem to remember.  
Michael hummed in delight when Luke kissed back and even went as far as to lick over his lips.  
The liquid heat of it all rolled over Luke the moment Michael released a tortured sound.  
He wanted his best friend, and his best friend wanted him back.

 

~CASHTON~  
Ashton was a dick. A real fucking dick and he didn't even know. Calum was pissed off to the brink of destroying everything in his sights.   
And if that included a cute brunette boy passing by then fine.  
Calum didn't even know if he was fucking sane anymore nevertheless straight. The boy kissed him back, thankfully not punching him in the nose.  
Calum watched to see if Ashton would notice. He was looking directly at him, so he had to have noticed. Calum didn't even care that the boy was sticking his tongue down his throat.  
He didn't because Ashton was storming over and he looked determined to beat the shit out of whomevr he got his hands on.   
Which just so happened to be said brunette boy whom's tongue Calum was deepthroating at that very moment. Although onene good punch had ended that; sent the brunette boy to the floor.  
Calum gasped so loudly it was hard for anyone around not to notice, and the fact that other people had before so, wasn't helping much.  
Calum liked the idea of all eyes on them. Made Calum think of all the ways Ashton could get back at him for it.  
Ashton took Calum's wrist in his hand roughly and pulled him toward the balcony. "Ashton wh-" Ashton glared at him "We're going home." he growled. Calum couldn't very well hide his whimper.  
Ashton's grip faultered a moment before tightening back considerably.  
He shoved the balcony door open, but any words he was going to speak were caught in his throat. Calum's jaw dropped at the sight before them.  
His two best friends were in the midst of a very heavy make out. A means of ass grabs and tortured moans.   
And Calum knew Luke was sober, and was pretty sure he'd only seen a single beer consumed by Michael.  
He wasn't too shocked knowing that there had been sexual tension between Luke and Michael before. It had only been a matter of time before they gave up and got with the program.  
Now it was Calum's turn. He took hold of Ashton's wrist now, pulling him back inside where it was warm.  
"There's a room upstairs," Calum whispered into Ashton's ear, insinuating as usual.  
Ashton growled "What makes you think I want that?"  
Calum smirked "You punched an innocent boy in the jaw because, I kissed him." he stated, "I'm pretty sure you want me as bad as I want you."  
"If you want me so bad than why are you kissing other guys?" Ashton asked snidely.  
Calum's smirk strengthened "It got your attention didn't it?


	13. Edit. - Muke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of a Kellic fic ❤

“Hello to you, too” Luke smirked down at him cockily, and god what that smirk did to Michael. His fingers traced little patterns into the skin of Michael's sides, and Michael felt so damn alive beneath that touch, beneath that gaze. He smiled before reattaching their lips, instantly granting access when Luke's tongue flicked against his lips, asking for entrance. He pressed himself closer to Luke, reveling in the fact that he had the boy he adored back in his arms.

Their fingers started roaming as their tongues tangled, and no time was wasted. They made their way over to the bed eventually, ridding shirts, shoes and jeans, falling onto the soft bouncy mattress in a tangle of limbs, their growing erections only being hidden by their boxers. Michael was on top now, Luke's legs wrapped around his waist as his mouth roamed Luke's neck, kissing and sucking and nibbling, leaving a trail of small marks from his ear down to his collar bone. 

Luke's fingers were knotted into Michael's hair, pulling on it as he let out the smallest moans, just soft sounds barely louder than his breath. Michael loved the sounds Luke was making just like he loved the way the younger male’s body felt beneath his own. The slide of skin on skin drove him crazy, and feeling Luke's crotch pressing against his own didn’t help the matters  
either. They were both hard, and from Luke's squirming came a friction that was just as bittersweet as it was needed.

As much as Michael loved teasing Luke, he was impatient. His own hand wasn’t exactly the best company for all this time. So he slid down Luke's body, leaving open-mouthed wet kisses all over the younger’s torso. He was mesmerized by the wining of Luke as his lips closed around his nipples, sucking and nipping at both in turn, and relished the sounds he could draw from his throat, breathy moans that made his cock ache in his boxers. 

As Michael slid down further, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Luke's underwear, sliding them down those pretty, long legs. And then, Michael sat back on his heels for a second, just to stare. Luke was so gorgeous with the love bites all over his neck and chest, his dick laying hard and heavy on his flat stomach, glistening just the tiniest bit with pre-come. He was damn gorgeous – not that Michael didn’t know, but he was surprised by it every time anew.

Luke smirked at him. “Like what you see?” Michael liked that he wasn’t embarrassed at all. Luke was confident, and he found himself being turned on by it, as insane as that sounded. He shot him a bright grin, and let his fingers travel up the cream colored line of the inside of Luke's thighs. The younger boy squirmed and let out the softest of moans, his head falling back onto the pillows when, finally, Michael's pale fingers, strong from playing so much guitar, wrapped around his shaft. Michael kept his grip loose as he experimentally tugged on it, watching his lover with bright, unblinking eyes. 

Obviously, Luke wasn’t satisfied. “Mike, I swear to god –“

To that, Michael let out a low chuckle before leaning down, easily wrapping his lips around the tip of his penis. Luke gasped, and Michael relished in the taste of Luke's salty pre-come on his tongue. He had missed this just as much as everything else about the pretty singer beneath him, and so he eagerly went down on him; he, unlike many others, actually liked giving head. 

Maybe it was about Luke, once again, but he didn’t care about it – not when Luke's fingers slid into his hair to keep Michael's head in his crotch, scratching over his scalp and tugging on his black hair. Michael could feel Luke moving underneath him, felt his hips thrusting up just a little bit, and he was quick to clamp his hands over these sharp juts of Luke's hipbones (that he loved tracing with his tongue) to hold him down. He wasn’t that good of a deep-throater.

“M-Mikey.” Luke gasped, and his voice was high and rough, like he had just played a complete set and didn’t have any time to let his voice recover. “I need – more, oh my god!” He pulled him off, hastily, impatiently, and used his grip on Michael's hair to pull him up to his eye-level and crash their mouths together messily once more. Michael moaned as he could feel their dicks rubbing together, separated by just the thin fabric of his tented boxers.

Luke's mouth broke away from his, only to latch onto his neck and suck deep purple bruises into his skin. “Let me ride you” he finally panted, close to Michael's ear, and his teeth clamped down onto Michael's earlobe to tug on it gently. Michael moaned, and it was answer enough for Kellin to flip them both around so he was on top. He didn’t hesitate one second to rip the last piece of clothing off Michael's skinny body and rushed to grab lube and a condom from the bedside table.

Michael watched, always in awe of that beautiful man atop him, how Luke tossed the foil package and slipped the condom on Michael's throbbing, stone-hard member. He moaned at the sensation – it had been too long since he’d last felt those delicate, gorgeous fingers on him. He didn’t mind Luke setting the pace; he wanted it like this, fast and rushed and desperate, like they both needed it. But when the black-haired straddled him and positioned Vic’s member right at his entrance, his fingers closed around his thighs, holding him up, making him still.

“What about prep?” Vic asked softly, always worrying. He didn’t want to hurt Luke – he could never hurt an individual as perfect and flawless as his lover. And while he understood the rush – he felt it, too, just wanted to feel Luke's tight heat around him –, he also thought that they had time for two fingers. 

However, Luke only smirked that fucking dirty smirk again, and his bright eyes glistened mischievously – beautifully. “I came in early, wanted to be ready for you. Surprise!” And with that, he sunk down on Michael's shaft, slowly but not slow enough, wrapping himself around him tightly. Michael moaned, his dull fingernails digging into Luke's flesh where he was still gripping his upper thighs tightly, his head thrown back, his eyes screwed closed. 

Luke was so tight around him, so hot, holding him in a relentlessly firm, burning grip. The friction was perfect in all the right ways, and Michael had to hold himself together tightly to not thrust up into his lover recklessly – or just come like an inexperienced teenager during his first time. 

A string of curses spilled from his mouth, mixed with Luke's name, and he was unable to hold the words in as he was currently buried in Luke as far as possible. Luke's hands came to rest on Michael's chest as he started moving tentatively, just slow circles of his hips that would drive both of them insane in no time. 

Michael opened his eyes again and just watched – he watched Luke's sweat collect at his hairline, and his beautifully flushed face, those kiss-bitten pink lips parted to let out harsh breaths and slow, deep moans that left all the porn stars in envy, the way his chest heaved to get in enough oxygen and the way his hips moved, the bones jutting out even more like this. Michael would never get enough of this. Instantly, the two males fell back into an old, utterly familiar rhythm. 

Their bodies moved in perfect sync of thrusting hips and squeezing hands, and Michael felt like even their breathing and their heartbeats were going at the same rate. He gripped Luke's hips so tight he was positive he would leave bruises, and eventually Luke leaned down to kiss him, moaning even louder at the new angle – Michael could actually feel himself brushing against Luke's prostate every so often.

The room was filled with the smell of sex and sweat and the sounds of skin rubbing on or slapping against skin, harsh breaths and loud moans, strings of curses and names said like prayers. Michael was completely blissed out, and for a while, he forgot about everything – everything but Luke, the magnificent man that was fucking himself on Michael's dick like his life depended on it. And in that moment, it became clear as day to Michael once more: his life depended on Luke. Not on the sex, per say, but on the intimacy with him, just being close to Luke, being able to call him his.

And that realization, though he had known it before, hit him by surprise as well as his climax that was following straight after. His whole body convulsed with the force of his high and he jerked his back of the bed, moaning as he shot his load into the condom, still buried deep inside Luke.

And Michael wasn’t far to follow, with his hand working furiously over his own dick he came seconds later, his head lolling back as he moaned Michael's name. He coated Michael's chest and his own fingers in come and clenched even tighter around Michael's sensitive penis, sending him into another violent round of aftershocks that had his body trembling. 

They collapsed onto the mattress in a heap of sweat-slick and cum-sticky skin, just panting messes, not really connected to earth after their orgasms yet again. Michael had enough of a mind to pull out of Kellin – earning a wince from the younger –, slip off the condom and throw it into the bin that had been carefully placed by the bedside table. Then, he wrapped his arms around Luke, who still lay half atop of him.

In the end, if you ever asked Michael about it, he wouldn't be able to tell what made him do it. He didn't know what made him mutter out those three little words then. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t touched Luke in so long and he was so goddamn happy to have him back. Maybe it was the fact that Luke was curled into his body like he belonged there, and their bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Michael honestly didn't know. But right then and there, in that hotel room smelling like their orgasms, he said it, butt-naked and still covered in drying cum.

“I love you”


End file.
